SasuNaru A Hot Fanfic
by SasuNaru0192
Summary: Naruto has always wanted Sasuke but didn't want to embarrass himself. Sasuke has always wanted Naruto but had a reputation to uphold. One of them cracks and they just want more... Sakura will get super-pissed.


Hello Guys, First FanFic here but I know the basics, this is another SasuNaru/NaruSasu story. One of the millions.

 **Bold writing is the Demon in Naruto Speaking (Kyuubi)**

"Blah Blah" is talking.

 _Italic is thoughts._

Contains Yaoi and I will warn by putting in Asterix = *Warning*

Sakura will be mean, I will be mean to Sakura.

Naruto is 20, Sasuke is a week older.

 _ **DISCLOSURE: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**_ ** _OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT!_**

Naruto walked down the streets, hoping his team would get a mission today, though sparring was fine. Naruto was muscly, he was one of those people you would generally look twice at, he is one of the men all you ladies out there would be glad to have *rock* your world. His birthday was today, he had just turned 20, and was hoping he would lose his virginity at his party later, and he also hoped his teammates remembered that it was his birthday...

"Yo Sasuke!" Naruto called out to his hot, moody friend. The raven just blanked him. Sakura hung tightly on his arm, molesting it and when she saw Naruto, she shouted with anger, "SASUKE HATES YOU, YOU MONSTER!" Sasuke sighed, if only she knew how much he wanted Naruto, of course, he wouldn't say. He had a reputation to uphold. They waited a while, Kakashi hadn't arrived yet, and Naruto was restless.

"STOP MOVING NERDUTO, (she giggled and continued) IT IS ANNOYING SASUKE!" Naruto looked over, and found the raven staring at him intently, he blinked and Sasuke had turned away and was biting his lip. The blond sighed. If only Sasuke knew how much he wanted to bite that lip and caress his body restlessly throughout the night. Kakashi then arrived in a flash of smoke. He was blushing as he made a pitiful excuse to his tardiness. " Okay everyone, we are gonna spar today, no missions were available, it will be Naruto and Sasuke plus Sakura and I" Kakashi shouted out, and as they got ready Naruto called out

" Hey guys, ummm it's my birthday, wanna come to a party later?" he asked, hopefully. Sakura screamed how she thought he was an idiot while Kakashi just shrugged and smiled while Sasuke nodded

"Sure dobe", Sakura noticed and remarked instantly how she would bring beer. Naruto smiled as they got ready to spar.

Sasuke and Naruto circled each other and the blond saw instantly something was on the raven's mind, he grinned as he sprinted forward and easily got Sasuke on the ground, they felt each other's breath and Sasuke was snapped out of his daze as his heart quickened. Naruto leaned down, they were close enough to kiss, and Naruto lowered his head, as their lips touched, Sasuke was about to pull him down to deepen the kiss but Sakura kicked Naruto off Sasuke,

"NARUTO YOU ARE NOT GONNA TOUCH MY SASUKE! YOU RAPING, PERVERT" she screamed with malice. Naruto quickly got up, embarrassed, he sprinted home.

He pulled open the door and slammed it, he collapsed crying.

"Ugh"he moaned through his tears,"Sasuke will never like me after that stunt, I need to cancel the party." He quickly phoned all his friend and explained to Lee, Neji, Gaara and the others how he felt a bit sick. He then told Kakashi that he shouldn't come and to tell that to Sasuke and Sakura.

After it was sorted Naruto lay on his bed. Crying himself to sleep.

 **You are so dumb. Let me take over and you won't be such a loser!** Naruto heard the Kyuubi scream as Naruto drifted off...

Sasuke touched his lip as Naruto ran off, he glared at Sakura. She smiled as Kakashi punched her in the face, knocking her out.

"Never let your guard down!" Kakashi grinned. "Sasuke, Naruto told me earlier that the party was at seven. You still going?" Sasuke nodded. as he touched his lips once more.

Karachi's phone suddenly rung and he winced. " Nevermind, Naruto is feeling a bit sick," he told Sasuke. Though Sasuke was gonna visit his friend. With a very nice birthday gift...

 _ **Well guys that is it, review and tell me if you want more, next chapter ( if you guys want one, tell me) will have NaruSasu Yaoi so tell me if ya want more. Thanks! ( Contact me on WhatsApp at Joe Farino ) BYE!**_


End file.
